The Dog
"The Dog" is the third episode of Season 1 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It will air on AMC on September 13, 2015 at 9/8c in the USA and on September 21, 2015 at 9pm in the UK exclusively on BT TV.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/fear-the-walking-dead/episode-guide/EP02209982 Plot Synopsis After they escape a riot, Travis, Liza and Chris seek refuge with the Salazars; Madison defends her home. In the Salazar's barber shop, Travis, Liza and Chris are waiting for the riot outside to disperse. Chris grabs a razor, to which Daniel tells him to put it back. After a brief conversation, Chris touches the wall and tells the group that the walls are getting hotter. They realize that a nearby building is on fire and need to escape. As they open the door, riot elements enter the room to simply loot and burn the business, not caring for the six as they leave unscathed. Travis, Liza and Chris watch as a zombie is busy mauling a riot officer on the ground, with no one paying attention to the grisly scene. They decide to reach their truck to get out of the riot as more police swarm the area. As they make their way through a scaffolding, the police unleash a high-pressure hose on the rioters on the scaffolding, causing it to collapse and pins Griselda. The five get her out and get onto the truck and decide to take her to a nearby hospital. They later go to one of the hospitals, watching as police officers shoot the infected staff. Travis wants to go to another hospital, but Daniel tells him that the others would most likely have the same issue and ask to stay at his place, where he will call his cousin to pick his family up and make their "score" even. Meanwhile, Nick, Alicia and Madison leave their house after suspecting someone may have entered. They go into Patrick and Susan Tran's house, where they are not present. They search the house and find a shotgun and several shotgun shells, which they take. Alicia peers through the curtain and tells Madison that someone has entered the house. After hearing a nearby dog barking and whimpering, they realize that the person is infected. The three continue to watch as they see a car; Madison realizes that it is Travis and the three quickly leave the neighbor's house to warn Travis that someone hostile is inside. Madison watches a zombified Susan attempting to make her way through a wooden fence. Liza starts a small conversation with her, where Madison tells her if she ever ends up like Susan, to shoot her so Travis does not have the burden of doing so. In a bedroom in their house, Ofelia attempts to persuade her father to go with Travis' group, but he refuses to. After she leaves, Daniel makes a joke to Griselda saying that she was the one who suggested for her not to learn Spanish. The next morning, Madison goes to the fence where Susan is still attempting to get through. She wants to kill her, but Travis tells her that there is a chance she may still have some of her humanity and she decides to spare her. Daniel, who was watching from a window, mutters that she is "weak". Ofelia still tries to persuade him to go along with Travis' group, but he refuses, stating that in this situation, "good" people die first. Griselda supports her husband's actions and tells her that the two have gotten through much worse situations. Travis' group prepares to leave the city quickly the next morning. He leads the way through the empty streets as Madison drives behind him. She watches as army helicopters fly over the air and quickly sees Patrick, Susan's husband, who has come back from work. She drives over and quickly leaves the car to tell him that she is dangerous now. Travis notices that Madison is not behind her and follows her. Patrick calls for Susan but gets no response; when he finds her he attempts to hug her despite the fact that she is a zombie when a bullet hits her in the head. U.S soldiers swarm the area and take Madison away from the scene, while Patrick mourns his wife's death and is quickly taken away by two more soldiers. Other Cast Co-Stars *Steven Allerick as Guardsman 2 *Noah Beggs as Peter Dawson *Cynthia Rose Hall as Guardswoman *Cici Lau as Susan Tran *Jim Lau as Patrick Tran Uncredited (To Be Added) Deaths *Cruz Family Dog *Peter Dawson (Zombified) *Susan Tran (Zombified) *LAPD Officer *Riot Officer Trivia (To Be Added) Videos Sneak Peek Sneak Peek Episode 103 Fear the Walking Dead The Dog|Sneak Peek References Category:Season 1 Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead